


On Impulse

by NerdyNostalgia



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: First Kiss, Giving in to impulses, Indecision, M/M, Secret Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 10:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20580713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyNostalgia/pseuds/NerdyNostalgia
Summary: After an exhausting day Grif and Simmons are in their shared room when Simmons acts impulsively. How will it affect them?





	On Impulse

Grif and Simmons silently entered their shared bedroom. Both were exhausted as they had spent the day fighting against the latest enemy that the universe deemed appropriate to send their way. They dragged their tired and aching limbs forward as they slowly and silently changed into casual attire.

After changing Simmons carefully arranged his armour into a neat pile but he wasn’t really paying attention to what he was doing. His mind was too preoccupied with the day’s events. He couldn’t get Grif’s willingness to face the enemy out of his head. It hadn’t mattered that facing the enemy alone would’ve been a suicide mission because Grif had still been eager to go. Simmons has felt sick at the thought. He still did. How could Grif think that that was a good idea?

It was that that moment that his brain helpfully supplied him with the scene where Grif had referred to himself as the ‘hate glue’ of the group. Simmons shook his head. No! That was wrong! Grif was their friend. They may not have done a good job of showing it but he was their friend. He was Simmons’ best friend. He truly hadn’t known what to do with himself when Grif had been left behind on Iris. He was so used to having Grif by his side that it had felt like he’d lost a limb without him being there. But the most unnerving thing had been Grif’s return. The orange-clad man had been far too eager to engage in life threatening situations. It scared Simmons every time that something would happen to Grif. How would he live without him? What would he do if Grif was gone?

Simmons has quickly begun to realise that he didn’t want to live without Grif. But what was Grif to him?

He shook his head. That was thinking he didn’t need to be doing right now.

He looked at Grif out of the corner of his eye. The sight of the man settled something in him but he really didn’t want to think about what that meant. But his mind wouldn’t stop conjuring up images of something happening to Grif. What if he had slipped and fallen over the cliff? What if he hadn’t had the Grifshot that one time he did go over the cliff? What if Temple had shot him? What if he had been caught in the explosion that had taken out their enemy?

Simmons felt tears gathering at the thought of any of the ‘what if’ scenarios happening. He sniffed and shook his head as he tried to shake those thoughts away. No! Those thoughts wouldn’t help! What mattered was that Grif was here and that he was okay.

Simmons stood up and brushed imaginary dust off of his trousers. His eyes found Grif again, who seemed interested in something on the desk. He didn’t appear to notice Simmons’ inner turmoil.

It was that moment that an idea entered into Simmons’ head. It was reckless. It was stupid. It could backfire spectacularly. It could ruin everything. But did he do it? Did Simmons actually act on this impulse?

He turned at looked at Grif. He stared at him as he debated with himself about whether he should act.

Grif felt eyes on him and turned around to see Simmons staring at him. It wasn’t the first time that he had found himself in this position. It seemed to be happening more and more and he didn’t know what to make of it. He never understood the look in Simmons’ eyes when he stared like this. There was an intensity that he hadn’t seen before and it always made him think that Simmons was angry at him but they never argued. Normally Simmons would realise what he was doing and shake himself out of it before leaving. They never talked about it before it happened again. But then there was a lot they didn’t talk about. Grif tried to ignore Simmons’ staring as he had done before when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye.

Simmons moved without thinking for the first time in his life. He stepped towards Grif and cupped Grif’s cheeks. Grif didn’t have time to ask a question before Simmons’ lips were on his own. He froze as he didn’t know how to react. It only lasted a couple of seconds before Simmons pulled away. Grif had no time to do anything before Simmons’ lips were on him again. This time Grif reacted by kissing back.

They lost track of how long they kissed but they didn’t go any further then repeatedly pressing their lips together. Grif’s arms came to rest around Simmons’ waist and pulled him closer.

Eventually Simmons pulled away and rested their foreheads together. They both breathed heavily as they tried to catch their breaths. Neither could believe that they had just done that.

Simmons pulled away with his face bright red and hands fidgeting.

“Umm, well, yeah, so…” Simmons couldn’t finish a sentence. He kept his eyes down as it began to dawn on him just what he had actually done.

He had kissed Grif. He had _kissed _Grif!

He fled the room and away from Grif, leaving the man in question stood dumbfounded. He couldn’t believe what had just happened. Simmons had kissed him. He had kissed Simmons. He couldn’t help the smile that had come to his face nor did he resist the urge to reach up and touch his lips.

He really hoped that they got to do that again.

Which he was hopeful for as Simmons hadn’t yelled at him.

His smile got bigger as he thought about trying to convince Simmons to repeat the previous events. He had managed to convince Simmons to do a lot of stuff in the years they had spent together and seeing as Simmons had been the one to initiate this behaviour, Grif figured it wouldn’t be too difficult to convince the maroon soldier to give kissing another try.

Grif went to his bed for a nap with a smile on his face and a plan forming in his head.

Simmons on the other hand was panicking. He paced on the roof and couldn’t believe he had done. Not only had he kissed Grif but he had kissed him multiple times. And he had liked it. In fact he had enjoyed it. But what did he do with that information? Would they do it again? Did it make them boyfriends? Just what was happening between them?

He continued to pace until his already tired limbs began to scream at him. He would have to deal with it another day. He slowly made his way back to his room, thankful that he didn’t run into anyone on the way.

When he entered he saw Grif asleep which calmed his nerves a little. He slowly got into the bed and laid on his side to face Grif. He couldn’t deny he had liked the kissing but had no idea what it meant, especially not what it meant for the two of them. He closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep. His last thought was that he wouldn’t mind if it did happen again.


End file.
